Yövartijavaltio
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Tuolla on yö." Ennen kuin Artyom lähtee asemaltaan.


Yövartijavaltio

Jos hän osaisi sanoa vihaavansa jotain tässä maailmassa, niin hän sanoisi vihaavansa itsekyyttä. Harmi vain, että maailma on niin täynnä sitä, mädäntynyt siihen kiinni. Sodan ja tuhon keskellä se oli kasvanut hyveeksi, rakastetuksi ja hyväksytyksi piirteeksi. Vain hullu sanoisi vihaavansa itsekkyyttä.

Mutta Artyom vihaa.

Eikä sano sitä ääneen.

Totta kai ihminen on itsekäs. Oma iho, oma veri, oma tyytyväinen vatsa ja omien lasten kirkkaat hymyt. Ne tuli, piti, täytyi säilyttää. Viis muiden nälästä. Oli turha katsoa nääntyvää kerjäläistä kasvoihin ja antaa luoteja täriseviin käsiin. Joku vahvempi kuitenkin tulisi ottamaan ne itselleen heti, kun hyväntekijä oli ehtinyt kadota nurkan taakse.

Oli pakko ottaa. Oli pakko ampua tai joutua ammutuksi. Tunneleissa ainakin, hylätyillä asemilla.

Mutta ei valtioissa. Ei yleensä. Niissä ei ammuta vain riepujen vuoksi, muutaman luodin, siannahkaisen nahkatakin takia. Sivilisaatio. Sitä se oli. Sitä, että ei tapettu vain sen takia, että joku uskalsi pukea ylleen jotain parempaa kuin karheasta kankaasta tuskaisesti ommellun repaleisen paidan. Sitä, että pyöreäposkisten reppuja ei revitty käsistä ruuan toivossa. Sitä, että joku sai pitää korttipakkansa, huilunsa tai tupakkansa.

Sivilisaatiossa pedot on puettu hymyihin. Isku ei tule suoraan kasvoihin, vaan vaanii taputuksissa selkään, pehmeissä kädenpuristuksissa. Kyllä ihminen keinotella osaa, huijata. Osaa varastaa silloin kuin silmä välttää, eikä vain silloin kuin uhri ulisi lattialla armoa, huutaen: "Ottakaa kaikki!"

Artyom kyllä tietää, miksi pedot eivät aina iske heti, kun vainuavat jonkun heikon. Sekin syy on kätketty itsekyyteen.

Peto ei iske, jos se pelkää kuolevansa.

Suhoi oli selittänyt hänelle sen.

"Yövartijavaltio." Suhoi sanoi, liikutti kielensä päällä teetä. "En olisi uskonut moista näkeväni." Mies siristi silmiään punaisten lamppujen valossa ja siirtyi ajatuksissaan jonnekin kauas, jonnekin, minne Artyom ei voi mennä.

"Katsos Artyom." Suhoi jatkaa. "Ennen valtiot tekivät vaikka mitä. Hoitivat vanhat ja sairaat, katsoivat lapsien perään ja antoivat koulutusta. Rahoittivat taidetta ja rakensivat kirjastoja, museoita. Vaikka mitä."

"Niin?" Artyom kysyi ja katsoi Suhoin pohdiskeleviin kasvoihin.

"Niin." Suhoi sanoi takaisin. "Eivätpä useimmat tee enää. Kukaan ei uskonutkaan, että se olisi mahdollista, mutta he antoivat silti ilmiölle nimen. Valtiolle, joka ei tee mitään moista."

Suhoi vaikenee.

"Yövartijavaltio?" Artyom kysyy. "Sekö se nimi on?"

"Niin. Arvaatko miksi?" Suhoi kysyy hymyilen, ottaa kulauksen teetä. Hymisee ja naureskelee hiljaa Artyomin tietämättömyydelle. Artyom voisi melkein suuttua, mutta pysyy hiljaa. Kyllä isäpuoli kertoisi.

Hiljaisuus venyy.

"Siksi, että sellaisen valtion ainoa tarkoitus on tappaa."

"Tappaa? Petojako, hirviöitä?"

Suhoi huitaisee kädellään. Asettaa toisen kätensä pienelle kiikkerälle pöydälle ja irrottaa otteensa ruosteisesta emalimukistaan.

"Miten sen nyt ottaa?" Hän mumisee. "Yövartijavaltio tappaa ihmisiä. Se on heidän tehtävänsä. Katos, katsos. Kun ihminen tahtoo jotain, niin useimmiten hän sen myös ottaa. En sano, että kaikki tekevät niin, mutta monet tekevätkin! Mitä sitten tapahtuu? Huh? Artyom, kerro minulle?"

Artyom ei tiedä. Ei tiennyt vielä silloin. Hän oli liian nuori isäpuolen puheille, liian kokematon, liian naiivi. Hän räpäytti hölmistyneenä silmiään, tuijotti suoraan. Mietti liian pitkään, eikä Suhoi jäänyt odottamaan.

"He varastavat. Tappavat. Kiduttavat. Auta armias, poika! Ihminen on ollut tällainen aina, mutta kyllä sota toi sen esille enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. Etkö ole nähnyt yhtään teloitusta? Kyllä meilläkin varkaita on aina välillä."

"Aha." Artyom sanoi ja nousi lattialta. Käveli pois.

Ei hän ollut kunnolla tajunnut, mistä Suhoi puhui. Ymmärsi enemmän myöhemmin, kun yksi aseman miehistä killui katosta hirtettynä. Hän oli vienyt ruokaa. Ruokaa, joka ei kuulunut hänen suuhunsa, vaan kaikkien. Tuomittu kuolemaan muutaman sienipaketin tähden. Ja johdon tehtävä oli pelotella, vahtia, vaatia. Huutaa tuomioita ja tuomita.

"Yövartijavaltio vartio yhteistä hyvää." Artyom sanoo. "Niinkö? Mutta miksi sellaista valtiota ei muka voinut olla olemassa ilman sotaa?"

"Voi Artyom, minähän kerroin sinulle." Suhoi sanoi isällisesti. "Ei, ainahan valtiot tappavat ja niiden vuoksi tapetaan. Mutta kyse on vain siitä, että sellainen valtio ei muuta tee. Puolustaa kansalaisiaan, mutta ei anna heille mitään. Ei lauluja, runoja, kirjoja. Ei terveydenhuoltoa, ei töitä. Ei yhtikäs mitään. Vartioi vain, että pedot eivät tapa toisiaan."

"Meillä on kirjasto." Artyom väittää vastaan. "Meillä on töitä, meillä opetetaan lapset lukemaan ja kirjoittamaan."

Suhoi katsahtaa hämmästyneenä Artyomiin.

"Enhän minä ikinä sanonut, että meidän asemamme on yövartio."

Äkkiä Suhoin kasvot kivettyivät.

"Älä ikinä lähde täältä. Täällä on vielä valoa."

Sitten hän osoitti kohti tunnelia.

"Tuolla on yö."

Yö.

Ja nyt, vuosia myöhemmin, vanhenneena ja viisastuneena Artyom seisoo sen vartiossa. Itsekkyys on syöpä ja hänen tehtävänsä on hoitaa. Asein, räjähtein. Puukoniskuin. Hän sai niin läheltä katsoa ja inhota ihmisiä, kavahtaa heidän kasvojensa edessä. Purra huultaan ja olla huutamatta. Jokainen päivä hän katsoi rumuutta silmiin ja vihasi, vihasi niin paljon.

Palveli näitä petoja, ihmisiä. Suojeli tulella ja vedellä ja omalla verellään. Silti asemien vellovissa massoissa rakkaus tukahtui omaan mahdottomuuteensa. Vasta asemien välisessä pimeydessä Artyom onnistui ravistamaan mielestään ihmisten typeryyden, uskottelemaan itselleen, että on olemassa vielä hyvyyttä, jota hän voisi vaalia. Kirkaskatseisia lapsia, hullusti epäitsekkäitä naisia ja miehiä.

Niitä, jotka ajattelevat samoin kuin hän, mutta eivät sano sitä ääneen. Niitä, jotka uskalsivat riisua pedon ihon yltään.

Sellaisia, jotka mieluummin kuolivat puhtaina kuin muiden verta käsissään.

Artyom hymyilee. Nauraa henkäisynä. Tähtää lasertähtäimen uusimman kohteensa selkään. Mies ei huomaa mitään.

Ja Artyom ampuu.


End file.
